beifandomcom_ja-20200213-history
シャイ
|image=Cyborg profile card.png |alias=Victor Stone (real name) Bro (nickname) Cy (nickname) Fleshy Guy Stone Grandma The Cyborg Chrome Dome Thunder Thighs Cyborgamous Prime |sex=Male |species=Cybernetically Enhanced Human |relatives=Silas Stone (father) Elinore Stone (mother) Unnamed Grandchildren Maude Stone (grandmother) Grobyc (Bizzaro parallel) |friends=Beast Boy (best friend) Starfire Raven Robin Silkie Jinx (girlfriend) Gizmo (sometimes) Pain Bot (little buddy) Jose (little buddy) Khary Payton Couch TV |enemies=Brother Blood (arch-enemy) The Brotherhood of Evil The H.I.V.E. Five Mother Mae-Eye Mumbo Jumbo Control Freak Doctor Light Cinderblock Killer Moth Scary Teri Darkseid Trigon Kitten Terra |occupation=Teen Titans Member |residence=Titans Tower Jump City |voiced by=Khary Payton }} Victor Stone, also known as Cyborg, is a member of the Teen Titans and one of the main protagonists in Teen Titans Go!. Enhanced with high-tech upgrades and weapons, he's an enthusiastic asset to the team... sometimes. The voice actor for Cyborg in the original cartoon, Khary Payton, reprises his role in this series. History Before his career as a cybernetic superhero, Victor Stone was a gifted football athlete. By far the best player on his high school team, he had a nonstop drive and was always striving for better.Official DC Comics bio, https://www.dccomics.com/characters/cyborg Unfortunately, after getting involved in street gangs, Victor took a turn down the wrong road.DC Database bio, https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Victor_Stone_(New_Earth) As seen in the episode "Flashback", Victor desired a more fulfilling life, a life of heroism. Although he lacked any superpowers, his strenuous diligence finally landed him an audition for the Teen Titans, a new team of heroes in Jump City. Victor's initial attempt to join failed miserably, and during the tryouts, he was gravely injured in a combat exercise. However, after a quick trip to the hospital, Victor was rebuilt with a high-tech robotic exoskeleton. Although parts of his humanity were lost, Victor, now known as Cyborg, gained unbelievable upgrades and powers. Eventually, he and a bunch of other misfits led by Robin were able to overcome their deficiencies and become members of the Titans. Since then, Cyborg has been a somewhat lazy yet still invaluable component of the team. He's often one of the big guns when saving the city, as well as some big fun, too. Personality "Cyborg is a laid-back, half-teen, half-robot who's more interested in pizza and video games than in fighting crime."''Official CARTOON NETWORK bio, https://www.cartoonnetwork.com/shows/teen-titans-go/characters/index.html Even though he's entrusted with the extremely important job of protecting Jump City, Cyborg usually takes a lazy, lethargic approach to his assignment. Nothing in the world pleases him more than pie, burgers, pizza, and kicking back with Beast Boy. In fact, in the episode "Double Trouble", Cy and Beastie spent a solid month playing video games and eating pizza. For him, the word "responsibility" ''itself is scary, as seen in "Staring at the Future". ]]However, although he's constantly getting on the Titans' nerves with his unbearable shouting and slothfulness, Cyborg often comes in clutch for the team in times of danger. His technological intellect is invaluable, providing the team with vehicles and weapons galore. Even more priceless are Cyborg's extensive combat/tactical skills. So, as long as he's got the motivation to fight, like he did when confronting the Brain in "40%, 40%, 20%", Cyborg is an absolute unit on the team. Apart from that, Cyborg is the primary source of energy and fun on the team (the polar opposite of Raven). He's constantly starting parties and having a blast with his team members. Of course he can get a little annoying at times, but for the most part, the other four often see him as an older brother to look up to in their lives. Physical Appearance Due to the gruesome mutilation he suffered, most of Cyborg's human features have been replaced with metal plates and circuits. His entire torso is covered in white and gray armor, and rarely are his organic insides ever shown (most of him is hallowed out). Sadly for Cyborg, his arms and legs are completely mechanical, but the benefits outweigh the drawbacks; his appendages can transform into lasers, rocket launchers, flame throwers, confetti cannons... a whole bunch of stuff. The only exposed flesh on Cyborg is on the right side of his face—the other side is covered in metal, and half of his brain has been replaced with a cyan-colored supercomputer. Having lost his left eye, Cyborg now has a red artificial photoreceptor, a defining characteristic of him. In addition, Cyborg is by far the tallest Titan. Outfits To see the multiple outfits of Cyborg throughout the series, ''click here''. Powers and Abilities Apart from looking super rad, the robotic suit that Cyborg's encased in grants him an extensive laundry list of superpowers, skills, and transformations. Below is a list of Cyborg's main abilities; to view a complete list of his powers, visit ''this page''. Cybernetic Physiological Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' The metal limbs of his suit make Cyborg the physically strongest on the team; he has been seen lifting up a plane engine with only one arm. *'Superhuman Durability:' The armor surrounding his body makes him much more impervious to damage. *'Transformation:' His body can transform into a wide assortment of objects and vehicles, some of which include: **a toilet ("Tower Power") **a truck ("40%, 40%, 20%") **a catapult ("The Academy") **a missile ("Colors of Raven") **a bowling ball ("Power Moves") **a shopping cart ("Black Friday") **a drink machine ("Hot Salad Water") *'Flight:' Cyborg use a jetpack, jet boots, or other aviation accessories to easily overcome gravity. *'Electronic Eye:' The artificial receptor of Cyborg can scan objects for info, deploy lasers (as seen in "BBSFBDAY!"), take photos, and use X-ray among other things. *'Body Part Extension:' Cyborg can easily extend the length of his arms, legs, dick, neck, and fingers. *'Substance Emission:' Multiple chemicals and molecules can be released from Cyborg's body, including toxic gas, water, water vapor (from "Secret Garden", and farts (from many episodes). Weapons and Equipment *'Cannons:' At will, Cyborg can transform his arm into a cannon and shoot a wide variety of projectiles, from lasers to HEAT shells to meatballs. *'Missile Launchers:' Multiple missile magazines are stored in his shoulders and back, capable of firing many rockets (as seen in "Legendary Sandwich"). *'Tools:' Huge amounts of equipment and supplies are housed in Cyborg's body. To name only five out of dozens: **a chainsaw ("Breakfast Cheese") **a tissue box ("Body Adventure") **a revolver ("Flashback: PT 2") **a flyswatter ("Croissant") **scissors ("Hot Garbage") **a fork ("Mas y Menos") Skills *'Inventing:' Cyborg has created many inventions for the Titans, including: **the T-Car ("Road Trip") **the Titan Robot ("The Left Leg") **a time machine ("Staring at the Future") *'Fixing/Maintenance:' In addition, Cyborg is also proficient in repairing gadgets. *'Hacking/Coding:' Computer skills are also part of Cyborg's résumé... he hacked the HIVE in "Mouth Hole" and interrupted signals in "Operation Tin Man". *'Tech Knowledge:' The mind of Cyborg is unsurpassed on the team when it comes to technology. *'Martial Arts:' In "The Art of Ninjutsu", Cy was shown to be an excellent ninja (忍者). *'Extreme Laziness:' Along with Beast Boy, Cyborg has mastered the skills of loafing around eating pizza and playing video games. Alternate Forms Throughout Teen Titans Go!, Cyborg has taken on quite a few personas and different forms. Featured below are only his most notable versions—a complete list can be found by following ''this link''. Miscellaneous For more info about Cyborg, check out a few of these subpages: Episodes Focusing on Cyborg Songs Sung by Cyborg Relationships Quotes Death Experiences Voices In Other Languages Trivia *''DC Comics Presents'' #26 (October 1980) marked Cyborg's first ever appearance.Official DC Comics bio, https://www.dccomics.com/characters/cyborg *Cyborg's voice actor, Khary Payton also voiced him in the original Teen Titans series, DC Super Hero Girls, Justice League Action, LEGO DC Comics works, and in the video game Injustice: Gods Among Us. *In "Body Adventure", Cyborg is confirmed to be 18, making him the oldest Titan. **It's also revealed in the episode "Thanksgiving" that his birthday is on June 29. *Throughout the series, Cyborg's origin story has been hinted at several times, but some of variations contradict each other: **In "Dog Hand", Cyborg claimed he was half-human, half-toaster. gonna need more than a Band-Aid... how 'bout a robotic suit?]] **In "Tower Power" and "Man Person" he recalls getting his robotic parts from his father after a horrible accident. **In "Flashback", Victor is enhanced with cyborg armor after a battle with Kid Flash's sparring robot. ***Because this two-part episode's focus was on the Titans' origins, this is considered his legitimate backstory. *The episode "Tower Power" depicts Cyborg appreciating his robotic enhancements when plugged into the main Tower computer. In the original ''Teen Titans'', he always wanted to be fully human again. *As opposed to the original series, Cyborg's head is shown to be detachable in Teen Titans Go!, such as in "Laundry Day". While separated from his body, some loose wires act as his arms and legs. **Despite numerous episodes implying that his head is the only organic part of his body remaining, there's been several instances where other organic parts of Cyborg have been revealed: ***His legs ("Ghostboy") do without these two hardworking heroes?]] ***His feet ("You're Fired") ***His stomach (many episodes) **Although Cyborg gratefully retains these appendages and organs, none of them are actually attached to his organic nervous system; his spinal cord has been completely replaced with an artificial circuit board. *Cyborg's love for meat in the original series has been kept in Teen Titans Go!, but his disgust for tofu apparently hasn't; in "Double Trouble", he joyfully ate tofu chips with his best friend, Beast Boy. *In the original series, Brother Blood could mind control any of the Titans except Cyborg because he is part robot. However, as seen in "Baby Hands", this perk is no longer available to him. *Night Begins To Shine is revealed to be his favorite song in the episode "40%, 40%, 20%". *As seen in "Two Parter", Cyborg has always dreamed of joining the Justice League. **This is a reference to the DC Extended Universe's Cyborg, who is a founding member of the team. **When he briefly jests about joining the Justice League in "Two Parter", his new suit is based off of the New 52 design (the New 52 revamp of the franchise is where Cyborg was first included in the Justice League).DC Database info, https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_Vol_2_1 *Five other superheroes have been portrayed by Cyborg so far, including: **Superman ("Orangins") (actually just Cyborg) angrily gives the index finger.]] **Starfire ("Mumbo Jumble") **Beast Boy ("Laundry Day") **Green Lantern ("Two Parter") **Wonder Woman (Teen Titans Go! to the Movies trailer) *In "Yearbook Madness", he is revealed to be a left handed individual. *In "Slumber Party", he is shown to be extremely afraid of the dark. *In "Nose Mouth", Cyborg's nose is voiced by Tom Kenny, the voice actor for the famous cartoon character, SpongeBob SquarePants. *Cyborg has a somewhat similar personality to Jake from [https://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Time Adventure Time] and Grizz from [https://webarebears.wikia.com/wiki/We_Bare_Bears We Bare Bears]. Gallery References es:Cyborg fr:Cyborg pt-br:Cyborg